Bandara
by retsuya02
Summary: Terkadang melepaskan seseorang yang kita sayangi menjadi pilihan terakhir untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kita, meskipun itu SAKIT.


Warning : typo, gaje, abal-abal, alur cepat tingkat dewa

Summary : terkadang melepaskan seseorang yang kita sayangi

menjadi pilihan terakhir untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kita.

Meskipun itu sakit.

Pairing : NaruHina

BANDARA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Rated : T

Author : Retsuya02

Tepat jam Sembilan pagi kesibukan di sebuah bandara international dikota Konoha terlihat begitu ramai oleh seluruh calon penumpang pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Keramaian itu semakin terlihat padat dengan beberapa orang yang walaupun sebenarnya bukanlah calon penumpang, namun alasan mereka ada dibandara adalah untuk sekedar mengucapkan "selamat tiggal" atau "sampai jumpa lagi" kepada orang yang mereka kenal sebelum berangkat, mulai dari rekan bisnis,keluarga, teman atau bahkan kekasih sekalipun. Semuanya terlihat biasa bukan?.

Begitu pula dengan sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya terduduk diam di bangku tunggu penumpang, sesekali dirinya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, meskipun dia tahu kalau di hadapannya ada jam dinding dengan ukuran besar terpampang diatasnya, iris biru sappirenya terus menatap keramaian yang ada disekitarnya dengan penuh harap.

Yah, keberadaanya dibandara tersebut bukanlah karna mengantar seseorang untuk berangkat pergi melainkan dirinyalah yang akan meninggalkan kota konoha sekaligus negaranya Jepang untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hahhh!.." ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat ketika dirinya belum melihat seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan untuk hadir dihadapannya sebelum meninggalkan jepang dan meninggalkan orang itu, padahal pemuda tersebut sudah menjadi bagian dari keramaian bandara sejak dua jam yang lalu, bahkan ia sengaja melewatkan penerbangan pertama yang lepas landas jam tujuh tadi. Dan semua demi menunggu seseorang itu!.

Pemuda tersebut merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki sejak dua jam lalu, bermaksud untuk meregangkan otot punggungnya yang mulai agak pegal itu.

Dengan mata tertutup ia kemudian tersenyum getir, pikirannya yang tadi fokus pada penantiannya kini tergantikan dengan bayangan sosok gadis indigo dengan iris mata lavendernya yang selama ini mengisi hatinya, mengisi hari-harinya selama lima tahun, dan sekarang ia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran gadis pujaannya tersbut.

Naruto POV

"Hinata.. kenapa kau tidak datang?" tanyaku dalam hati,

"apa kau akan membiarkanku pergi?"lanjutku dengan gumaman kecil

Aku masih setia menantinya bahkan pesawat penerbangan pertama yang akan mengantarkanku ke New York kubiarkan terbang begitu saja tanpa aku didalamnya. Sebenarnya tujuanku berangkat ke negri paman Sam tersebut bukanlah tanpa alasan, melainkan akan melanjutkan pendidikanku disana. Aku berhasil memenangkan beasiswa dan mengalahkan ratusan siswa lainnya untuk kuliah di sana dan mengambil jurusan hukum. Sungguh luar biasa kan?

Asal kalian tahu saja, sebenarnya hal tersebut diluar dugaanku, aku memang terkenal pandai di sekolahku Konoha High Scool, tapi kemenangan itu? Sungguh tidak kuharapkan.

"Jika kau mencegahku pergi, mungkin aku memang tidak akan pergi" ucapku mantap, karna aku memang tidak ingin jauh darinya jauh dari gadis yang sangat kusayangi.

End Naruto POV

"Naruto.. maaf aku terlambat tadi aku kena macet" Kata seorang gadis dihadapan Naruto yang membuatnya membuka mata yang sesaat lalu terpejam.

"Ah..Hinata-chan.. tidak kok aku juga baru datang kok!" dusta Naruto, ia tidak ingin membuat gadisnya merasa bersalah. "duduklah!" lanjutnya tersenyum sambil menepuk kursi tunggu yang ada disebelahnya, Hinata pun menurut.

Keduanya hanya terdiam cukup lama padahal jam keberangkatan itu sebentar lagi tiba, Naruto menghela nafas panjang melihat Hinata yang hanya dari tadi menundukkan wajahnya tanpa menatap wajah Naruto.

"Hinata-chan.. jika kau mancegahku pergi, aku tidak akan pergi Hinata-chan, karna aku tidak mau jauh darimu aku tidak peduli dengan beasiswa ini, aku kan bisa tetap bisa melanjutkan pendidikanku disini"

Seperti itulah isi kepala Naruto saat ini, ia benar-benar sayang pada Hinata-nya.

"Hei Hinata-chan, apa kau akan tetap menungguku?" akhirnya hanya kalimat itulah yang meluncur dari bibirnya sekarang, namun ia masih berharap kepergiannya akan dicegah. Hinata hanya menganggguk membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"PESAWAT DENGAN TUJUAN KOTA NEW YORK AMERIKA SERIKAT AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT, DIMOHON BAGI CALON PENUMPANG UNTUK SEGERA BERSIAP-SIAP"

Suara besar dari bagian informasi baru saja menggema di Bandara Konoha, namun itu bagaikan lonceng kamatian yang menggema di kuping Naruto, apa ia perlu menunda keberangkatannya lagi dan memilih menunggu pesawat berikutnya?, agar bisa berlama-lama bersama gadisnya? Oh, sungguh saat ini Naruto rasanya ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga.

Namun bagaimana dengan reaksi Hinata?

"Naruto.. sepertinya itu penerbanganmu, pergilah nanti kamu tertinggal!" kalimat 'kejam' baru saja diucapkan Hinata sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Naruto semakin sedih.

"Jadi… apa kau akan menungguku Hinata-chan?" kali ini Naruto berusaha menahan air matanya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, sakit? Tentu saja!

Hinata hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan lalu menatapnya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik yah disana!" setelah itu Hinata berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya dan Naruto yang masih menunduk dengan senyuman dipaksakan, tak butuh satu menit Hinata pun menghilang dari keramaian bandara tanpa menoleh sekali saja.

Naruto POV

"jadi.. semua yang kalian katakan itu benar teman-teman?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Akhirnya aku menyeret koperku menuju pintu masuk yang akan membawaku kedalam badan pesawat dengan langkah yang nyaris tak brtenaga ini. Aku tersenyum, namun bukan bahagia aku tersenyum karna menertawakan nasibku.

Pesawat yang kutumpangi kini telah benar-benar lepas landas, dengan meremas dadaku yang sakit aku memejamkan mata sambil mengenang kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

FLASH BACK

"Naruto, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya seorang yang memiliki mata onix memecahkan konsentrasi Naruto.

"Tenang saja Sasuke!" sahutku dengan santai, meski kuakui aku gelisah. Aku melakukan pengintaian terhadap Hinata dengan menyeret paksa ketiga sahabatku, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba meski awalnya mereka menolak.

Dua puluh menit sudah kami melakukan pengintaian, mengamati Hinata yang berjalan menuju sebuah café, ia kemudian memasukinya dan memilih tempat duduk dekat dinding yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut sehingga tanpa ikut masuk pun kami tetap bisa mengawasinya dari seberang jalan.

Aku bisa melihat senyum Hinata seketika mengembang manakala seorang berambut merah dengan baby face-nya mendekati dirinya, aku terkejut bukan main ketika melihat mereka saling mecium pipi masing-masing, aku hanya bisa meremas dadaku yang tiba-tiba tersasa sesak seperti tidak bisa bernafas melihat kemesraan mereka, bahkan Hinata yang kukenal pemalu itu tampak tertawa lepas dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Jadi… dia menolak ajakanku untuk kencan karna pria itu, dan membohongiku bahwa dirinya sedang ada di kota Suna selama beberapa hari?" tanyaku dalam hati. Aku kemudian menoleh kearah teman-temanku yang ada dibelakang, aku sedikit bingung karna melihat ekspresi wajah mereka yang datar menatapku, aku yakin mereka tau sesuatu.

"Namanya Sasori" kata Sasuke datar seakan tau pertanyaan dikepalaku.

"Jika dipikiranmu mengatakan kalau mereka memiliki hubungan special, kau memang benar!" sahut Shikamaru

"Dan maafkan kami tidak member itahumu karna kami yakin kau tak akan percaya pada perkataan kami tentang Hinata jika dibelakangmu," timpal Kiba, "kau mengertikan maksud kami?"

FLASH BACK END

Tak terasa pesawat yang kutumpangi semakin terbang tinggi meninggalkan kotaku, negaraku, dan meninggalkan kenangan pahitku. Dengan tetesan bening menghiasi pipiku aku lagi-lagi meremas dadaku entah untuk keberapa kalinya setelah menyadari sesuatu di bandara tadi. Yah.. Hinata tak pernah lagi menyebut namanya dengan suffix –kun. Itu artinya dia benar-benar…

"Jika itu yang terbaik, aku akan melepasmu Hinata tapi kumohon jika kau sedang gembira jangan lupakan aku, biarlah aku disini merasakan sakit dengan kenangan kita yang silam!" Mungkin itulah permintaan terakhirku padanya yang tidak mungkin didengarnya.

"Selamat berbahagia Hinata"

END

Ada yang tahu fic ini terinspirasi dari mana?


End file.
